


At Last

by sammyella



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyella/pseuds/sammyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season one, if Luke had spoken up about his feelings for Lorelai earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I don't want to be all 'don't be hard on me guys it's my first fanfic,' but it is. It's important to note that I wrote this when I had only seen the first season of the show so the characters may be a bit off. I've never written fanfic before so take it with a pinch.  
> I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of these characters.

It all started on a regular Wednesday. Lorelai as usual went to Luke’s for coffee before work.  
Luke is talking to Taylor as Lorelai comes in.  
“How difficult is it to just put up a sign? You know how important this is to the town, people—“  
“Yeah well if it’s so important then I don’t need a sign.”  
“All it takes—“  
“You know what? I’m tired of you trying to—“ Luke looks up and sees Lorelai. Suddenly the argument with Taylor doesn’t matter so much. She sits at her usual spot at the counter while she’s digging around in her purse. Luke turns away from Taylor as he starts saying something Luke doesn’t catch. He walks over with the pot of coffee and pours her a cup without asking if she wants one.  
“Looking for some sanity?” He asks.  
Lorelai jumps a little before she gives him a curt, dismissive glance. “Very funny.” And back to rummaging. “Aha!” she exclaims as she pulls out her phone. This time Luke jumps, almost spilling the coffee he is pouring.  
“Lorelai the spaz.” he mumbles.  
“At least I occasionally show some form of excitement,” She pointedly remarks, taking a sip of her coffee.  
Luke looks at her with his sly smirk, “I can be passionate about some things.”  
“Oh yeah?” Lorelai questions.  
“Yeah.” He says somewhat quietly, like he just got uncomfortable with this topic.  
“Well, I’ll believe that when I see it.” She jokes, taking away any awkwardness, as usual.  
After a moment of silence Luke starts, “So, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something,”  
“Is everything okay?” Lorelai asks.  
“Yeah everything's fine, nothing like that,” he says.  
“Oh. Okay… so…”  
He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what he was even thinking. He's never gotten this far before. He usually gets interrupted by Rory coming in or Lorelai getting a call, and right about now he’s wishing something would happen so he doesn’t have to go through with what he was going to say.  
“Uh… well… I was thinking maybe you and I could…”  
Lorelai looks at him expectantly, like she has no idea where he is going with this.  
“You know, go for dinner... or something... sometime… if you want.”  
“Oh,” Lorelai says quietly, somewhat surprised. She has never really thought of Luke that way.  
“You know what? Never mind. It was a dumb idea, forget about it.”  
“No no,” Lorelai blurts, “I’d like that.”  
“Really?” Luke says with his mouth curved up in a half smile.  
“Yeah.” She confirms with a smile. 

**********

All day at work Lorelai can’t stop thinking about Luke. She doesn’t know what made her say yes but she’s glad she did. It’s like she had all of these feelings for him and she didn’t even know it. Suddenly she’s thinking about things he’s said and done that all of a sudden make sense. While she is daydreaming Michel taps her on the shoulder.  
“The crazy lady has another problem.”  
“Watch the desk.”  
“We’ll see” He mumbles as she walks away.  
She walks into the kitchen and immediately smells something burning. “Sookie!!” She yells as she grabs the pot off the stove. Sookie pops up from behind a cupboard door where she was rummaging for something.  
“Okay don’t be mad, but I may have made double the amount of tarts than I needed to.” She says pointing across the room to a dozen trays of tarts.  
“Sookie, you should know me well enough by now to know that that is the opposite of a problem.” Lorelai says with a smile.  
“Right. Right! More food to eat!” Sookie exclaims. She walks over to the coffee pot and pours Lorelai a cup and then herself. “So, how are things going with Rory and Dean?”  
“Oh, everything’s going great. Rory is so happy.” Lorelai says just slightly distractedly.  
“Ooh I know that look. There’s something else going on. What is it? Is it about Rory? Emily? Ooh! Are you back with Max?”  
“No. No! None of those.” She says.  
“Then what? Tell me!”  
“How do you even know there is something?”  
“Oh just say it!”  
Lorelai sighs. “Oh fine. There is a guy…”  
Sookie gasps, “Ooh ooh ooh! I knew it! Who is it? Is it another teacher? Who is it? Tell me!”  
“Well if you calmed down for a minute maybe I could tell you!”  
“Yes, sorry, just going crazy over here.”  
“I have a date, with…”  
“Oooh” Sookie squeals with excitement, “Sorry! Who?"  
“…Luke”  
“WHAT!” Sookie yells far too loudly.  
“Shhhh!!!”  
“Right! Sorry!” Sookie harshly whispers with her hand covering her mouth. “Does Rory know?” She asks, still whispering, with wide eyes.  
“No, it happened this morning.”  
“Tell me EVERYTHING!” Sookie exclaims.

**********

"Mom," Rory calls, walking up the stairs, "Dean just called, he wants to know if—Woah…" she says as she walks into Lorelai's room. "Where are you going tonight?"  
"Okay, promise you won't freak out?" Lorelai turns to Rory.  
"I promise, Mom, the freaking out is your department."  
"I'm going on a date tonight."  
"With who?" Rory says slowly.  
"Okay this is the 'don't freak out' part,"  
"Oh no, are you back with Max?"  
"No, why does everyone think that? First Sookie, then you, I mean it's not like—"  
"Mom. Who?" Rory persists.  
"Well... Someone we've known for a very long time..."  
Rory looks at her expectantly.  
"It's... Luke."  
"LUKE?"  
"I know, I know. It's a bit weird but I think you'll get used to it. You know, he's actually a really great guy."  
"Mom, I think that's great."  
"You do?"  
"Well yeah, I mean he's had a thing for you for a long time, I'm glad he finally decided to do something."  
Lorelai smiles and gives Rory a hug. 

**********

*knocking*  
Lorelai smiles as she finishes her lipstick. She grabs her purse and walks down the stairs. As she does she feels a fluttery feeling in her chest and stomach, and for the first time in a while she realizes she feels nervous.  
"It's just Luke." She says to herself, but for some reason that doesn't help. 

Luke stands waiting at the door. What's taking her so long? Did she change her mind? Realize she doesn't want to go on a date with the boring coffee guy?  
"I'm stupid. This was stupid." He says to himself. "What was I thinking?" He's just about to turn around when she opens the door. 

She opens the door and looks at him. This can't be the same Luke that serves her coffee every morning. This is the first time she's seen him in formal wear since she made him try on those clothes she bought him when he was with Rachel. Only this time he looks different. His black shirt and white tie look like they were made only to be worn by him. She doesn't know how she didn't see it before. 

He hears the door open and looks up from staring at his shoes. Instantly it becomes harder to breathe. He sees her everyday but for some reason this time it's different. Her red dress fits her perfectly and loose curls fall around her face.  
"Lorelai," he says.  
"Luke," she replies.  
"You look," he starts, "nice." He finishes awkwardly.  
"Thanks, Luke." She smiles. "You too."

**********

"Dinner was great, Luke, thank you." Lorelai says as they walk to her door.  
"You're welcome." He replies with a smile.  
She turns to him as they reach the doorstep. "I really had a great time."  
"Me too," he says, "maybe we could do it again soon."  
"I'd really like that." 

A moment of silence follows. Lorelai is just about to say goodnight when Luke takes a step toward her. She feels that same fluttering again only this time it's more intense. 

Luke stands in silence for a moment contemplating. This is a moment he has been dreaming about for too long. He's second guessing himself when Lorelai opens her mouth to say something and he fears he will miss his chance. He takes a small slow step forward. 

He leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips. His arms wrap around her waist and her hands move to his neck. The kiss gently deepens as she runs her fingers through his hair. After a few moments of bliss they slowly pull away and he looks at her like she's the only thing he sees, and she is.  
He puts his forehead on hers, and closes his eyes, breathing her in. "Lorelai." he whispers, opening his eyes and looking deep into hers.  
"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He breathes.  
Slowly Lorelai tilts her head up and kisses him again, this time more passionate, and this is it. The kiss that answers every question asked and every question not. The kiss that turns everything else into a blur because none of it matters anymore. Nothing matters but the two of them, saying what words cannot. 

All the tension, all the pent up emotion that he had been carrying was lifted all of a sudden and he felt free. And it was all thanks to her, and he just kept kissing her because he didn't want it to end. He didn't want this feeling, like he's never experienced before, to end. It was like a gift and he didn't want to give it up. Didn't want to give her up. Eventually, though, they pull apart, breathless.  
"Wow." Is all Lorelai can squeak out. It was unlike anything she had experienced either, a kiss deeper than she had thought possible. Full of a range of emotions she didn't know she had. She had kissed a lot of guys, but this kiss was different. 

"You are so beautiful." He whispers, and he kisses her quickly on the lips, on her forehead, her temple, her neck, along her jaw, before coming back to her lips, and this time its slow and delicate, and he's savouring her taste because he doesn't want to forget it.


End file.
